Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter der dritten Staffel von The Originals. Zurzeit ist er in einem Container am Grunde des Ozeans gefangen, wo er immer und immer wieder ertrinken muss. Durch Elijahs Tod wird er schließlich erlöst. Tristan, ist ein Mitglied der De Martel-Familie. Geschichte Lucien Castel brachte die Urvampire zur Grafschaft de Martel. Während Klaus sich in Aurora verliebte, freundete er sich mit Lucien an, der aber auch in Aurora verliebt ist. Als Lucien die beiden miteinander erwischt, flüchtet Klaus vor den Wachen. Da Tristan annimmt, dass Lucien was mit seiner Schwester hat, foltert er diesen zur Strafe. Doch er wird von Klaus gerettet, der in rein zufällig zum Vampir macht. Aurora verletzt sich selbst und wird von Rebekah geheilt, woraufhin Aurora sich aus einem Fenster stürzt und ebenfalls ein Vampir wird. Aus unbekannten Gründen machte Elijah auch Tristan zum Vampir. Als Mikael herausfand, wo seine Kinder waren, manipulierten Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah Tristan, Lucien und Aurora, damit sie dachten, sie wären die Mikaelsons. Die Manipulation endete erst 1114 als die Urvampire von einem der Fünf erdolcht werden. Nachdem Elijah die Strix gegründet hatte, musste er vor Mikael fliehen. Daraufhin übernahm Tristan die Führung. The Originals Staffel Drei Jahrhunderte später lässt Tristan seine Schwester Aurora in einer Abtei einsperren. Als er sie besucht, bittet Aurora ihn sie mitzunehmen, doch der erkennt, dass der Zustand seiner Schwester noch zu kritisch ist und dass sie so eine Gefahr für sich und andere darstellt. Daher entschließt er sich, Aurora fürs Erste dort zu behalten. Als Tristan in New Orleans ankommt, schickt er gleich Aya, ein treues Mitglied der Strix, zu Marcel Gerard, um diesem ein Angebot zu machen. Als das nicht wie erhofft verläuft, entführt Aya Marcel kurzerhand. Das erweckt die Aufmerksamkeit von Elijah, der der Sache nachgeht und Aya aufspürt. Bevor er sie angreifen kann, geht Tristan dazwischen und bittet um ein Gespräch mit Elijah. So berichtet Tristan Elijah vom Kampf der Blutlinien und warnt ihn vor Lucien, der sich von den Strix bedroht fühlt und nun Elijah ausschalten möchte, um so auch Tristan den Garaus zu machen. Als Elijah sich skeptisch zeigt, macht Tristan ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Lucien möglicherweise Klaus benutzt, dessen Blutlinie er angehört, um Elijah anzugehen. Elijah möchte Tristan gerade klarmachen, dass Klaus in diesem Moment Lucien aus dem Weg schaffen will, als Tristan ihm vehement davon abrät, da Luciens Bekannte Alexis von einer Waffe weiß, die die Urvampire umbringen kann und dieses Wissen sonst verloren gehen würde. So schafft es Elijah gerade noch, Klaus aufzuhalten. Später sieht man Tristan am Rande eines Tatorts stehen. Das Mordopfer hat aufgeschnittene Mundwinkel, ganz so wie die Verletzungen, die er damals Lucien zugefügt hat. Es scheint nun so, als ob Tristan versuchen würde, Lucien die Morde in die Schuhe zu schieben, um dessen mögliche Allianz mit Klaus zu unterbinden. Dann bekommt Tristan eine Mailboxnachricht von Aurora: Sie hat die Abtei verlassen und ist auf dem Weg nach New Orleans. Tristan veranstaltet eine Gala, um Marcel in die Gesellschaft der Strix einzuführen. Dort erklärt Tristan Marcel die Aufgabe, die er lösen muss, um ein Mitglied der Strix zu werden. Während Marcel damit beschäftigt ist, nutzt Tristan die Zeit, um Hayley Marshall-Kenner kennenzulernen. Er hat großes Interesse an ihr, da sie nicht direkt in den Kampf der Blutlinien involviert ist. Plötzlich tauchen Klaus und Lucien auf und stürmen die Party. Während Tristan versucht, die beiden zum Gehen zu bewegen, nutzt Freya Mikaelson das Ablenkungsmanöver und rettet die von den Strix gefangene Alexis. Tristan ruft daraufhin Marcel zu sich und möchte wissen, ob der es geschafft hat, seine Aufgabe zu lösen. Marcel schafft es, Tristan die richtige Antwort zu geben und wird deswegen bei den Strix aufgenommen. Einige Zeit später stellt sich heraus, dass Tristan und Lucien zusammenarbeiten, um die Mikaelsons zu Fall zu bringen. Sie planen, die Geschwister für alle Ewigkeit an einem Ort einzusperren. So muss keiner von ihnen fürchten zu sterben. Um diesem Ziel einen Schritt näher zu kommen, schickt Tristan Aya aus, die Rebekah aufspüren und gefangen nehmen soll. Doch als Tristan die erdolchte Rebekah sehen möchte, stößt er auf Aurora, die ihm erzählt, dass sie Rebekah hätte und jetzt über ihr eigenes Schicksal bestimmen würde. Da die beiden zu einem Thanksgiving-Dinner bei den Mikaelsons eingeladen wurden, gibt Tristan zu bedenken, dass das vermutlich eine Falle sein wird, aber Aurora gibt sich selbstbewusst. Bei dem Dinner, zu dem auch Lucien eingeladen wurde, macht Elijah ihnen klar, dass die Prophezeiung, dass die Mikaelsons fallen werden, sie alle betreffen würde. Während des Essens muss Tristan überrascht feststellen, dass die Urvampire sowohl über seine Allianz mit Lucien als auch über ihren Plan, die Geschwister einzusperren Bescheid wissen. Als Aurora bekannt gibt, dass der Sarg mit Rebekahs Körper sich irgendwo auf dem Meeresboden befindet, eskaliert die angespannte Situation. Tristan bedroht daraufhin Freya mit einem Messer, um sicherzustellen, dass seiner Schwester nichts passiert, doch Elijah kann ihn ohne weiteres überwältigen. Als Klaus ihn in ein anderes Zimmer zerrt, um ihn dort zu foltern, macht Tristan ihm klar, dass er Aurora nicht mehr kontrollieren kann und dass sich die Strix fürchterlich rächen werden, wenn ihm etwas geschehen würde. Außerdem offenbart er Klaus, dass er die Hälfte der Koordinaten von Rebekahs Aufenthaltsort kennt und Aurora die andere Hälfte. Tristan macht Klaus einen Vorschlag. Er kann Elijah und Rebekah einschließen, während Klaus so lange über seine Geschwister wacht, bis sich die Tumulte in den Blutlinien beruhigt haben. Doch Klaus lässt sich nicht auf den Deal ein und bricht Tristan das Genick, um ihn so zur Geisel zu nehmen. Tristan wird an einen Stuhl gefesselt und von einem Zauber von Freya an seinem Platz festgehalten. Da Tristan gegen Manipulation immun ist, überlegen Freya und Elijah, wie sie es am besten anstellen können, dass sie doch an die Koordinaten für Rebekahs Aufenthaltsort kommen. Sie beschließen, Tristan so stark zu verletzen, dass er geschwächt genug ist, damit Elijah seine Barriere durchbrechen und so an die Informationen kommen kann. Diese Aufgabe übernimmt Hayley mit Freude und beißt Tristan, der so mit den Folgen eines Werwolfsbisses zu kämpfen hat. Doch trotzdem bleibt Tristan standhaft und weigert sich, die Informationen preiszugeben, überzeugt, dass die Strix ihn bald retten werden. Also will Freya mit Magie etwas nachhelfen und es gelingt Elijah tatsächlich, zumindest einige Gedankenfetzen in Tristans Kopf zu entdecken. Kurz darauf taucht Marcel als Abgesandter der Strix auf und möchte Tristan mitnehmen. Während Elijah mit Marcel redet, nutzt Tristan die Zeit, um auf Freya einzuwirken. Er meint, dass es sicher enttäuschend für sie war, endlich mit ihrer Familie vereint zu sein, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie alle Monster sind. Dann erinnert Tristan sie an ihren Bruder Finn Mikaelson, mit dem er sich damals am besten verstanden hat, und fordert sie auf, mit ihm zu reden, nachdem sie ihn ja in einen Talisman eingeschlossen hat. Wenig später kommen eine Gruppe der Strix Marcel zur Hilfe und Tristan kann mit Ayas Hilfe befreit werden. Zurück im Hauptquartier der Strix kann Marcel Tristan eine Phiole mit Klaus' Blut geben, sodass sein Werwolfbiss geheilt wird. Tristan zeigt sich daraufhin sehr dankbar und meint, dass Marcel nun endgültig einen Platz an seiner Seite verdient hat. Tristan plant Van Nguyen als neues Oberhaupt der Hexen in New Orleans einzusetzen, um so ihre Unterstützung zu sichern. Doch dann muss er von Marcel erfahren, dass stattdessen Vincent Griffith gewählt wurde, der sich lange nicht so leicht auf ihre Seite bringen lassen wird. Also bringt Tristan den Talisman mit Finn in seinen Besitz und droht Vincent damit, ihn wieder mit Finn zu vereinen, von dem er früher schon einmal besessen war, falls er nicht für sie arbeiten würde. Mit Vincents Hilfe wird das magische Objekt aktiviert, mit dem die Mikaelsons für alle Ewigkeit eingesperrt werden können. Nun entführt Tristan Hayley und Jackson Kenner und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich bei Hayley für seine Folter zu rächen. Als er merkt, wie viel ihr an Jackson liegt, reißt Tristan Jackson vor ihren Augen das Herz heraus. In der Zwischenzeit haben die Mikaelsons aber ihr Fehlen bemerkt und haben nun ihrerseits Aurora entführt. Tristan organisiert deswegen einen Geiselaustausch und will gleichzeitig die Mikaelsons wegsperren. Die beiden Gruppen treffen sich in einem alten Lagerhaus, wo Aurora in einem Container gefangen gehalten wird. Als Tristan sie aber gerade losbinden möchte, stellt sich heraus, dass es tatsächlich gar nicht Aurora ist, sondern Camille O'Connell, die mit einem Verwandlungszauber belegt wurde. Sie nutzt den Überraschungsmoment, entreißt Tristan das magische Objekt und aktiviert es. Da Camille sich gerade in der Verwandlung zum Vampir befindet, steht sie zwischen Leben und Tod und kann dadurch die magische Barriere überqueren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Tristan, der nun gefangen ist. Wütend verlangt Tristan von den Strix, die Mikaelsons anzugreifen, doch Elijah kann sie überzeugen, ihr Leben nicht so einfach wegzuwerfen. Nun scheint Aya die Kontrolle über die Strix übernommen zu haben und verabschiedet sich von Tristan. Die Mikaelson entscheiden, den Container samt Tristan auf dem Meeresgrund zu versenken, sodass Tristan immer wieder ertrinken muss. Einige Zeit später erstellt Aya mit Hilfe des Hexenzirkels der Strix eine Fantasiewelt, in der sich Tristans Bewusstsein aufhalten kann, ohne dass er die Qualen des ständigen Ertrinkens spüren muss. Dort kann Aurora ihn auch besuchen und die beiden sind überglücklich wieder vereint zu sein. Wenig später wird genau diese Fantasiewelt verwendet, um Klaus und Elijah gefangen zu halten, während ihre Körper vorbereitet werden, um die Blutlinienverbindung zu lösen. Tristan und Aurora nutzen die Zeit, um die Mikaelson-Brüder mit all ihren Fehlern zu konfrontieren. Als es Elijah und Klaus endlich geschafft haben, aus der Fantasiewelt auszubrechen, ist es für Klaus schon zu spät und seine Blutlinienverbindung wird durchtrennt. Elijah kann Aya jedoch aufhalten und Hayley bringt sie schließlich um, was die Fantasiewelt zusammenbrechen lässt. So kann sich Tristan gerade noch von Aurora verabschieden, bevor er anfängt Wasser zu spucken und damit wieder in die Realität gerissen wird. Persönlichkeit Lucien beschrieb Tristan als böse Perönlichkeit, dies beweist er später mit seiner schändlichen Bestrafung für Lucien. Dennoch kann er durchaus sehr charmant sein wenn es eine Situation von ihm verlangt. Tristan besitzt eine sehr stoische Persönlichkeit, die nur selten Überraschung oder Angst zeigt, und wenn er es tut, ist es sehr gedämpft. Klaus beschreib ihn als sehr arrogant. Er kann jedoch auch sehr warmherzig und fürsorglich sein, gegenüber jenen die er liebt. Aber gegenüber seinen Feinden ist er grausam und völlig gnadenlos. Dennoch ist Tristan ein sehr guter Anführer, für die Strix. Er hat eine ungesunde Besessenheit mit seiner Schwester. Er ist ein charmanter und Charismatischer Mann der extrem teuflisch und bösartig sein kann. Auftritte * Flashback (Für das nächste Jahrtausend, Tote Engel) * erwähnt Trivia * Er ist der erste Vampir aus Elijahs Blutlinie. * Tristan ist bisexuell, was aber nie gezeigt wird, da es nicht genug Zeit dafür gab. * In Game of Thrones gibt es einen Trystan Martell. * Tristan hat große Ähnlichkeit zu Elijah, so reißt er gerne Herzen heraus und trägt meist Anzüge. ** Das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass er für 100 Jahre dazu manipuliert war, zu denken, er sei Elijah. * Elijah sagt, dass Tristans Liebe zu Aurora, krankhaft und gefährlich wäre. * Tristan hält viel von Finn Mikaelson und sagt, dass er vor 1000 Jahren mit ihm befreundet war. * Tristan kann Geige spielen. * Es war ursprünglich ein Kuss zwischen Tristan und Aurora geplant, der eine inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen den beiden andeuten sollte, doch die Szene wurde gestrichen. * Da Elijah in Staffel 4 von The Hollow getötet wurde ist Tristan nach 5 Jahren Ertrinken endgültig gestorben. Galerie Tristan2.jpg 10. A Ghost Along the Mississippi.jpg 8. The Other Girl in New Orleans.jpg 4. A Walk on the Wild Side.jpg A Walk on the Wild Side Tristan Marcel 1.jpg en: Tristan de Martel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Elijahs Blutlinie Kategorie:Verstorben